


Scherbenmeer

by HadesEye



Series: Kuroshitsuji One-Shots [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluffy Ending, M/M, Songfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:58:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5684245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesEye/pseuds/HadesEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es geht um Ciel, der sehr viel über sein Leben und seine Gefühle nachdenkt. Sebastian darf natürlich auch nicht fehlen, treuer Butler, der er ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scherbenmeer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamier: Es gehört nichts mir, Kuroshitsuji gehört Yana Toboso und das Lied "Scherbenmeer" Christina Stürmer.

Es war später Abend, Regen peitschte gegen das Fenster, Donner rollte und Blitze zuckten über den Himmel.  
Ciel Phantomhive saß nachdenklich in seinem Lieblingssessel vor den flackernden Flammen des Kamins in seinem geräumigen Zimmer, welches nun außerhalb des Feuerscheins in tiefe Dunkelheit gehüllt war. In seinen Händen hielt er ein dickes Buch, aber er las nicht. Er sah es nur an und dachte nach. Dachte an sein Leben, wie er es derzeit führte und daran wie es enden würde.

Denn Ciel war kein normaler junger Mann von sechzehn Jahren. Nein, er war gebunden an einen Vertrag. Gebunden an den Vertrag eines der schrecklichsten Wesen, die je in Büchern existiert hatten. Gebunden an einen Teufel. Jenen dämonischen Gefährten, der seit Jahren an seiner Seite war und für seine Dienste etwas verlangte, dass Ciel ihm geben würde, wenn seine Ziele erreicht waren. Seine Seele. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger als das essentiellste Gut eines Menschen.

Und über eben diesen Dämonen dachte der Earl of Phantomhive nach. Sebastian Michaelis - sein Butler. Ein loyaler Diener - ein egoistischer Teufel. Manchmal schien er treu wie ein Hund, in anderen Momenten schlau wie ein Fuchs. Meistens jedoch war er still und mysteriös, dunkel wie ein Schatten und gefährlich wie ein Raubtier auf Jagt. Und doch konnte Ciel sich nicht davon abbringen fasziniert zu sein anstatt Angst zu haben. Sein Bediensteter war weit mehr für ihn, als er sich eingestehen wollte und immer wenn Sebastian ihm widersprach fühlte er die Trauer und Enttäuschung wie eine Dornenanke um sein Herz. Stechend, schmerzend.

Ein gleißender Blitz erhellte das Zimmer, gefolgt von einem heftigen Krachen, als er unweit des Hauses einschlug. Ciel regte sich nicht. Auch das lauter gewordene Donnergrollen schien ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Das Gewitter war nun direkt über dem Anwesen und der Regen an den Fenstern ließ die Natur dahinter zu undeutlichen grauen Schemen verschwimmen.  
Der Sechzehnjährige hob den Kopf und sah hinaus.

Eigentlich, dachte er, hätte Sebastian schon längst die Vorhänge vorgezogen, Ciel ins gemütliche Bett gesteckt und sich selbst auf die Kante gesetzt um zu warten, bis sein junger Herr eingeschlafen war.  
Doch nicht heute. Erst vor wenigen Stunden hatte der Dämon seinen derzeitigen Herren verärgert, indem er sich über ihn lustig gemacht hatte. Der Adelige wusste, dass er überreagiert hatte, aber in dem Moment tat es ihm zu weh, von seinem Butler geneckt zu werden, denn nichts anderes war es, was der treue Diener getan hatte.  
Ciel wusste doch selbst, dass er nicht perfekt war. Das war kein Mensch. Er seufzte und strich sich die dunklen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. 

Du bist die Schwerkraft  
Du ziehst mich runter

Ja, Menschen waren nunmal nicht perfekt, das waren höchstens Dämonen, Teufel wie Sebastian einer war.  
Abermals entschlüpfte ein Seufzen den zarten Lippen. Sebastian war wirklich perfekt: das schwarze Haar, die aristokratisch blasse Haut, das hübsche Gesicht, dem eine jede Frau sofort verfiel, die geheimnisvoll leuchtenden roten Augen. Und Ciel hatte die Blicke gesehen, so oft, dass er sie nicht mehr zählen konnte. Es waren nicht nur die Damen auf den Straßen oder den Bällen, auf die der Diener seinen Herren begleitete. Auch einige der jungen Männer drehten sich nach dem attraktiven Teufel um oder sahen ihm nach. Einige mit eifersüchtigem Ausdruck im Gesicht, andere mit Bewunderung oder gar ungestillter Gier und Verlangen.  
Doch auch Ciel hatte sich schon dabei erwischt, wie er ihn beobachtete und musterte.

Du bist der Regen  
Und ich bin Land unter

Es war nahezu unmöglich dem höllischen Wesen nicht zu verfallen, wenn es einem doch so nahe stand. Mehr als einmal hätte der junge Herr beinahe etwas gesagt, das er später sicher bereut hätte. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, sein Butler wisse das ganz genau. Andererseits hätte dieser es sich bestimmt nicht verkneifen können ihn damit zu necken. Und sei es nur um sich ein wenig die Langeweile zu vertreiben. Doch nie hatte Sebastian auch nur eine Andeutung gemacht. Aber wie konnte einer so aufmerksamen Person so etwas entgehen? Doch scheinbar hatte es der junge Adelige geschafft, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.  
Oder der Teufel wollte seinen Vertragspartner mit der Ungewissheit quälen und seine Belohnung noch schmackhafter machen, überlegte Ciel, andererseits konnte es ihm ja eigentlich auch einfach gleichgültig sein, was sein Herr fühlte.  
Der Gedanke war nicht angenehm und die Wut suchte sich wie schon so oft ihren Weg in das Gefühlschaos des Earls.

Falls es dich interessiert  
Der Versuch dich zu hassen  
Hat plötzlich funktioniert

Ruckartig stand der dunkelhaarige junge Mann auf, ohne auf das Buch zu achten, welches von seinem Schoß rutschte und laut am Boden aufkam um mit aufgeschlagenen Seiten liegen zu bleiben. Nervös tigerte er durch den Raum, strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das frisch gemachte Himmelbett, spürte den samtenen Stoff der Decke und das glatte Holz der stützenden Pfosten und blieb letztendlich an dem großen Fenster stehen um hinaus zu sehen. Vorsichtig legte sich eine seiner Hände gegen das durch trommelnde Regentropfen sanft vibrierende Glas. Die Kälte unter seinen Fingern tat gut und beruhigte seine Wut langsam. Wehmütig schaute er hinter sich in die Dunkelheit, sein Blick streifte das Buch und blieb an dem rechteckigen Papier, welches darunter hervorlugte hängen. Er wusste was es war, ohne genauer hinzusehen.

Ich hab versucht unsere guten Zeiten  
Für immer abzulichten, einzukleben und festzuhalten

 

Das Foto zeigte ihn selbst in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Er saß auf seinem Schreibtischstuhl, den Kopf seitlich gegen die Lehne gestützt, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schlafend. Er erinnerte sich noch gut daran. Es war früher Sommer gewesen und die Luft war angenehm warm, sodass er mit offenem Fenster hatte arbeiten können, allerdings hatte er wenig Lust auf den hohen Stapel Akten, Briefe und Verträge, den eine große Firma wie seine Spielwarenfabrik Funtom mit sich brachte. Er hatte also lieber gedöst, statt zu arbeiten.

Aber das ausnahmsweise einmal angenehme Klima war nicht der einzige Grund gewesen, dass er etwas anderes im Kopf hatte als Arbeit. Nein, damals hatte er eine Kamera erworben, die nicht nur aufzeichnete, was wirklich zu sehen war, sondern auch etwas oder jemanden, dem die fotografierte Person nahe stand.  
Dabei war es gleichgültig ob besagte Wunschperson am Leben war, oder nicht.  
Bei seinem kleinen Test, erinnerte Ciel sich, hatte er seinen Gärtner Finny abgelichtet und ihn ziemlich verwirrt, da auf dem Bild sein bereits verstorbener, tierischer Vogelfreund zu sehen war.

Nachdem er seine Freude über das gelungene Experiment in einem leicht überheblichen Grinsen äußerte, hatte er seinen Koch, seinen Gärtner und das tollpatschige Hausmädchen um ein Foto von Sebastian gebeten und diese waren sofort bereit die Bitte zu erfüllen. Er war so neugierig gewesen, wer einem Dämonen wie Sebastian wohl wichtig war. Leider dauerte es recht lange, bis das Foto vollendet war, aber Sebastian hatte sich immerzu bewegt und so schafften die drei Bediensteten es nicht einmal mit der großzügigen Hilfe von Ciels Geschäftspartner Lau und dessen kleiner Schwester unbemerkt ein Foto zu machen. Irgendwann gaben sie auf, der damals dreizehnjährige Earl schlief ein und als er wieder erwachte, lag dort auf seinem Schreibtisch das Bild.

Auf diesem jedoch, anders als in der Realität, stand Sebastian hinter dem Stuhl auf dem Ciels schlafender Körper ruhte, die Hand neben der Schulter seines Herren auf die Stuhllehne gelegt und sanft lächelnd. Woher das Foto kam und wer es gemacht hatte erfuhr Ciel nie, aber er war sich sehr sicher, dass sein Butler damals die Kamera auf seinem Schreibtisch liegen gesehen hatte und für das Bild verantwortlich war.  
Dass Sebastian im näher als jeder Andere stehen sollte, gab dem jungen Adeligen jedoch ziemlich zu denken.

Sie an mein Bett zu stellen und in Rahmen einzufassen  
Doch das Glück hat uns verlassen  
Du kannst es nicht lassen

Zuerst hatte das Bild sauber eingerahmt in Ciels Nachttischschublade gelegen, später hatte er es herausgenommen und als Lesezeichen verwendet. So konnte er es sich ansehen, ohne dass Sebastian nachgefragt hätte. Immerhin wäre es Papierverschwendung gewesen es wegzuschmeißen. Seit der junge Mann das Foto gesehen hatte, änderten sich seine Gefühle und sein Verhalten Sebastian gegenüber stetig. Er wurde launisch, fühlte sich vermehrt zu seinem Butler hingezogen, sah ihn mit anderen Augen und war nach jeder noch so kleinen Meinungsverschiedenheit stundenlang beleidigt und verletzt.  
Oft war er jedoch derjenige, der diese Streitereien provozierte, indem er an allem was der Dämon tat etwas auszusetzen hatte.

Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand  
Ich will dass es zerbricht

Mehr als einmal hatte er das Bild zerreißen wollen, er rahmte es ein, zerbrach es in einem Anflug von plötzlicher und überwältigender Wut, nur um es dann doch wieder in ein Buch zu legen. Es war wie ein Fluch, immer wieder musste er an den Dämonen denken, beobachtete seine katzengleichen Bewegungen, genoss die selten gewordenen Berührungen umso mehr und versetzte Sebastian dann doch einen Schlag auf die Wange, sobald er realisierte, was er tat und sich dafür schämte.  
Seine Gefühle spielten verrückt wenn der Teufel in der Nähe war und Ciel liebte und hasste es. 

Es gleitet aus meiner Hand  
Jetzt seh ich nur dich und mich

Er wusste nicht weiter, sein ganzes Leben schien sich von ihm zu entfernen, hin und wieder weinte er sich in den Schlaf. Die Albträume kamen wieder und somit befahl er Sebastian wieder an seinem Bett zu wachen, bis er eingeschlafen war.  
Nicht nur Sebastian hatte unter Ciels Stimmungen zu leiden, auch Bard, der Koch des Phantomhive Haushalts bekam mehr als einmal sein selbst gekochtes und stolz präsentiertes Essen ins Gesicht geschmissen, obwohl er sich mit Sebastians Hilfe durchaus verbessert hatte und nun einfache Gerichte fehlerfrei zubereiten konnte. Und Finny, der junge Gärtner mit dem sonnigen Gemüt wurde stiller und vermied es, seinem jungen Herren in den Korridoren zu begegnen. Maylene hingegen, das Hausmädchen welches eine heftige Verliebtheit zeigte wenn Sebastian in der Nähe war, litt neben Sebastian am meisten unter Ciels ungebändigter Eifersucht, welche sich in den fiesesten Aufgaben und die gemeinsten Strafen zeigte, die dem Herren einfielen. Ciel wollte Sebastian für sich und doch auch nicht.

In einem Scherbenmeer  
Sag was es dir bringt, wenn meine Welt versinkt

Nach einiger Zeit hatte der junge Mann eingesehen, dass er sich unmöglich verhielt und versuchte es wieder zu ändern. Er entschuldigte sich, wurde still und zog sich vermehrt in sein Arbeits- oder Schlafzimmer zurück um zu lesen und nachzudenken. Als er fünfzehn wurde, hatte die Situation im Haushalt sich schon fast wieder normalisiert. Ciel vermied es negativ aufzufallen, die neckischen Kommentare zwischen dem Hausherren und seinem Butler setzten wieder ein, die Bediensteten wurden offener.  
Es war seine Schuld, sinnierte Ciel als er sich zurück zum Fenster drehte, wenn er seine Gefühle gleich so akzeptiert hätte, wie sie waren, wäre das alles nie passiert.

Ich will sehen wie sie zerspringt  
In einem Scherbenmeer

Er hatte gesehen, wie ihm alles entglitten war, was er je geliebt hatte. Es lag alles in Scherben, doch mit Hilfe seiner Bediensteten hatte er jedes noch so kleine Teil wieder zusammenfügen können. Noch sah man die einzelnen Splitter, doch bald würden auch diese miteinander verschmelzen, bis die Furchen so unscheinbar wären, dass das Glas wieder glatt und ohne Fehler die sanften Sonnenstrahlen reflektieren würde. Und solange würde Ciel warten, er hatte gelernt und sich in Geduld geübt.  
Die Gedanken des jungen Adeligen wanderten zurück zu seinem Streit mit Sebastian am frühen Abend des regnerischen Tages und er begann seine Reaktion auf dessen sicher nicht allzu böse gemeinten Bemerkungen zu bereuen. Er hätte ihn nicht gleich hinausschmeißen sollen. Ihm nicht sagen sollen, dass er ihn bis zum Morgen nicht mehr sehen wollte.

Du bist das Salz  
In meiner Wunde  
Du bist die Tausendstel jeder Sekunde

Aber Sebastian verstand auch einfach nicht, wie er sich fühlte, oder er wollte ihn nicht verstehen. Immer wieder ärgerte er Ciel. Und doch konnte dieser immer nur an seinen Butler denken. Die Gedanken und Gefühle kamen zurück, egal wie oft der junge Earl versuchte sie loszuwerden.  
Konnten Dämonen überhaupt fühlen, wie Menschen es konnten? Würde der Teufel überhaupt in der Lage sein seinen Herren - zumindest in der Theorie - zu lieben? 

Falls es dich interessiert  
Der Versuch dich zu hassen  
Hat bestens funktioniert

Erneut fühlte Ciel wie die Verzweiflung in ihm aufstieg. Und mit der Verzweiflung kam die Wut. Sebastian würde ihn nicht lieben, selbst wenn er es könnte. Er war doch nur ein kleiner, unbedeutender Mensch, niemand besonderes, nicht mal besonders attraktiv. Zumindest war das die Meinung des Sechzehnjährigen.  
Was sollte Sebastian denn bitte an ihm finden, wo er doch so gemein gewesen war und teilweise noch immer überreagierte.

Ich hab versucht das Glück nicht zu verlieren  
Für immer hinter Glas einzuschließen und einzufrieren

Ob Sebastian wohl wusste, dass seinem Herren das Foto fast heilig war?  
Am liebsten hätte Ciel einfach die Zeit damals angehalten, aber er wusste, dass der Wunsch erst im Nachhinein entstanden war. Damals hatte er das Glück ja nicht mal wertschätzen können.  
Man merkt erst, wie teuer einem etwas ist, wenn man es verliert.  
Aber warum musste das alles immer so schmerzhaft sein? Und warum hatte er sich nur so entwickelt. Er bereute es zutiefst.  
War er denn so überheblich gewesen, dass er nie gesehen hatte, wie egoistisch er handelte?

Luftdicht zu versiegeln, doch du brachst trotzdem aus  
Ich hab fest mit dir gerechnet  
Doch die Gleichung geht nicht auf

Er hatte sich zu sehr auf Sebastian verlassen, immer gedacht, dass dieser ihn vor allem beschützen würde. Sogar vor sich selbst und seinen inneren Dämonen.  
Ciel lachte leise und strich mit den Fingerspitzen vorsichtig über das dunkle Holz des Fensterrahmens. Sein warmer Atem ließ das kühle Fenster beschlagen und die Sicht noch schlechter werden, als sie durch den Regen schon war. Die grauen Regenschleier wurden noch immer durch Blitze erhellt, hin und wieder zeichneten sich gespenstisch aussehende Baumschatten ab. Doch Ciel hatte keine Angst mehr.  
Früher, dachte der junge Mann, da hatte er soviel Angst, dass er bei Gewittern regelmäßig bei seinen Eltern ins Bett gekrochen war. Nach deren Tod hatte er immer Sebastian bei sich gehabt, welcher ihm das Gefühl von Sicherheit vermittelt hatte.

Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand  
Ich will dass es zerbricht

Und jetzt war dieser sicher unten bei den Anderen in der Küche oder wo sie sich sonst trafen, sobald ihr Herr sich ins Bett begeben hatte, überlegte Ciel enttäuscht und seufzte. Manchmal war er eher auf sich selbst wütend, als auf seinen Butler. Oder er war wütend, weil Sebastian sich dem Befehl nicht widersetzt hatte und geblieben war. Aber das konnte er nicht, der Vertrag ließ es nicht zu, dass er klare Befehle missachtete.  
Ciel wusste nicht, was passieren würde, sollte er es versuchen, aber er wollte es auch nicht unbedingt herausfinden. Immerhin wollte er nicht, dass dem Teufel irgendetwas geschah. Meistens zumindest.

Es gleitet aus meiner Hand  
Jetzt seh ich nur dich und mich  
In einem Scherbenmeer

Er hatte schon oft mit ansehen müssen, wie sein Butler verletzt wurde. Meistens seinetwegen.  
Mehr als einmal hatte Sebastian sich vor seinen Herren geworfen und ihn mit seinem eigenen Leib geschützt. Ciel erinnerte sich noch gut an den Vorfall mit seiner Tante Angelina Durless, Madame Red genannt. Der "Jack the Ripper"-Fall.  
Damals hatte die verwitwete Ärztin einige junge Prostituierte brutal getötet, aus Wut und Eifersucht, dass diese das Kinderglück was sie sich wünschte ablehnten. Dabei geholfen hatte ihr der rot liebende Todesgott Grell Sutcliff, welcher sich als ihr Butler verkleidet hatte. Sebastian und sein Herr hatten die zwei gestellt und als Madame den Versuch unternahm Ciel anzugreifen, eilte dessen Butler ihm zu Hilfe und verletzte sich dabei schlimm an der Waffe des Shinigamis.  
Grells Herrin jedoch war nicht in der Lage ihren Neffen zu töten und so nahm der Todesgott ihr das Leben.

Sag was es dir bringt, wenn meine Welt versinkt  
Ich will sehen wie sie zerspringt

In der Zeit danach litt der Dreizehnjährige sehr unter seinen Gewissensbissen, seinen mehr denn je zurück kommenden Albträumen.  
Er wusste, dass es nur bedingt seine Schuld gewesen war, doch egal wie oft er sich das auch versuchte einzureden, das Gewicht auf seinem Herzen blieb. Der Winter ging, der Sommer kam und mit ihm das Gefühl etwas ändern zu müssen.  
Die Tage wurden heller und Ciel versuchte dieses Licht auch in sein Leben zu lassen, ging seiner Neugier nach und erwarb zum Spaß an der Freude die magische Kamera, die alles nur noch schlimmer machte.

In einem Scherbenmeer  
In einem Scherbenmeer

Nicht immer, dachte der junge Phantomhive, konnte alles nach Plan gehen. Es gab immer unsichere Faktoren, die oft schwer oder sogar unmöglich zu berechnen waren.  
Der Dunkelhaarige sah zurück in das langsam erlöschende Feuer, das einst flackernde Licht der Flammen wurde zu glühender Asche. So wie auch Ciels Hass und sein Wunsch nach Rache langsam in den Schatten der jüngsten Vergangenheit gerieten. Der Durst nach Gerechtigkeit, der den kleinen Jungen damals noch angetrieben hatte wurde vergessen. Aus dem Jungen wurde langsam ein Erwachsener. Seine Weltsicht veränderte sich.

Und ich lauf barfuß durch den Raum  
Durch die Scherben unseres Traums

Der Sechzehnjährige seufzte zum wiederholten Male in dieser Nacht. Er war nicht mehr so arrogant zu glauben, dass er keine Fehler machte. Er war vielleicht sogar derjenige mit den meisten Fehlern.  
Doch er hatte sich gebessert, er kannte sie nun, die kleinen und die großen Fehlentscheidungen, die er getroffen hatte.  
Im Nachhinein war alles oft so viel klarer. Die Momente der Wut oder Unentschlossenheit konnten ihn nicht mehr beeinträchtigen.  
Er war am Boden gewesen und hatte es geschafft sich mit Hilfe seiner Freunde Stück für Stück wieder aufzurichten.  
Und ja, er hatte Freunde, gute Freunde, das konnte er nun sehen. Er war so blind gewesen.

Ich will fühlen wie das Glas die Haut berührt  
Und ich lauf barfuß durch den Raum

Früher, da hatte er Sebastian immer schlecht behandelt. Entweder weil er selbst sich unwohl fühlte, oder weil er Sebastian die verschiedensten Gefühlsregungen entlocken wollte. Und Sebastian hatte reagiert. Ciel kannte die Gesichtsausdrücke seines Butlers gut, sie hatten sich in seine Erinnerung gebrannt. Wie er eine Augenbraue hochzog, wenn er skeptisch war. Sein spöttisches Lächeln, welches er seinem Herren so oft gezeigt hatte. Aber auch das zufriedene Leuchten seiner Augen, wenn Ciel das tat, was der Teufel wollte und das leichte heben seiner Mundwinkel, wenn ihm eine Katze über den Weg lief.  
Der junge Adelige kicherte leise. Sebastians Liebe zu Katzen war etwas Einzigartiges, etwas Besonderes. Es machte ihn menschlicher. Ciel hatte sich oft darüber lustig gemacht. Ob der Dämon ihm verzeihen würde?  
Der mysteriöse Mann war wie ein loderndes Feuer an dem sein Herr sich gern die Finger verbrannt hätte. Immer wieder und wieder.

Ganz egal ich spür es kaum  
weil dein Bild mich niemals mehr verletzen wird

Bis jetzt hatte Ciel seine Gefühle immer unterdrückt, in sein Innerstes eingeschlossen und verborgen. Nun war es vielleicht an der Zeit mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen. Reden sollte ja wirklich helfen und wen außer seinen Butler könnte er darauf ansprechen? Dieser könnte ihm mit Sicherheit Antworten auf viele seiner Fragen geben. Selbst wenn er die Gefühle seines Herren nicht erwiderte, es verletzte Ciel mehr in Unwissen zu versinken, als wenn er sich mit seinem Vertragspartner ausgesprochen hätte. Da war der junge Earl sich sicher. 

Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand  
Ich will dass es zerbricht

Die Wut, welche den Streit heraufbeschworen hatte, war verraucht und der Adelige wusste, dass es nur sein Stolz gewesen war, der ihn seinen loyalen Butler hatte wegschicken lassen. Einer seiner Fehler. Zu viel Stolz machte einsam und auf Dauer auch verletzlich.  
Die Regentropfen, die fast gleichmäßig gegen das Fenster schlugen fügten sich zu einer Melodie zusammen, die nur Ciel hören konnte. Es war ein Lied der Natur, mal schneller und mal langsamer. Vom heulenden Wind unterstrichen und sonderbar tröstend.  
Langsam sank die Stirn des Dunkelhaarigen gegen die Scheibe und er schloss das azurblaue Auge, welches nicht von der weichen Augenklappe verdeckt war.

Es gleitet aus meiner Hand  
Jetzt seh ich nur dich und mich

Er würde sich heute noch entschuldigen müssen, doch dazu musste er sich dazu durchringen seinen Befehl zu widerrufen.  
Die anderen vier Angestellten rückten in den Hintergrund, Ciel konzentrierte sich nur noch auf seinen Butler. Er sah die große Gestalt vor seinen geschlossenen Lidern, wie sie atmete und ihn ansah. Sie tat nichts, nur schauen. Die blutroten Augen mit den katzenhaft geschlitzten Pupillen geradewegs auf seine eigenen gerichtet, ein schmales Lächeln auf den verlockenden Lippen.  
Ob Sebastian ihn je wieder so sanft anlächeln würde?

Ich werf dein Bild an die Wand  
Ich will dass es zerbricht

Die Gestalt verschwamm, wand sich ab und ging. Ciel folgte seinem Hirngespinst mit den Augen, bis es von der dichten Schwärze des Vergessens verschluckt wurde. Etwas kitzelte den jungen Adeligen an der Wange. Verwundert hob er eine Hand und strich darüber, fühlte Feuchtigkeit an seinen Fingerspitzen. Die Hand wanderte langsam weiter zur Schläfe, durch sein dunkles Haar, bis sie die Schleife fand, die seine schwarze Augenklappe hielt und löste sie, dann öffnete er die Augen. Alles war Sebastians Schuld.  
Die Tränen, das sich-unfähig-fühlen. Und doch konnte dieser nichts dafür. Er wusste es ja nicht einmal.

Es gleitet aus meiner Hand  
Jetzt seh ich nur dich und mich  
In einem Scherbenmeer

Sebastian würde immer bei ihm bleiben, das hatte er versprochen. Und er würde dieses Versprechen einhalten, das wusste der Sechzehnjährige. Als alles fort war, war der Mann bei ihm gewesen. Als sein Leben den Tiefpunkt erreicht hatte, hatte er ihn wieder aufgerichtet. Sie waren gemeinsam durch die Hölle gegangen, da war er sich nun sicher. Der Teufel musste etwas für seinen Herren empfinden, sonst hätte er nie versucht ihn aufzumuntern. Ciel hatte die kleinen Gesten einfach nie wirklich bemerkt.

Sag was es dir bringt, wenn meine Welt versinkt  
Ich will sehen wie sie zerspringt  
In einem Scherbenmeer

Oft hatte der junge Earl geglaubt, sein treuer Diener wolle ihn nur ärgern, ihn schlecht machen und verletzen. Ihn dabei beobachten, wie er verzweifelte. Doch nun wusste er es besser. Er hatte das kleine Lächeln immer für bösartig gehalten, einfach weil der Lächelnde ein Wesen war, das in Büchern als Böse dargestellt wurde. Jedem Kind wurden Geschichten erzählt, in denen der mutige Prinz seine Prinzessin aus den Fängen von Drachen oder Teufeln befreit. Nun war er sich sicher, dass die Prinzessinnen nicht entführt worden waren, sondern freiwillig fortliefen. Verführt und verfallen.

Falls es dich interessiert  
Der Versuch dich zu hassen  
Hat plötzlich funktioniert

Er hatte Sebastian gehasst, dafür was er war, dafür was er in ihm auslöste und dabei nicht bemerkt, dass es kein Hass war sondern verleumdete Liebe, die ihn trieb und strafte.  
Aber jetzt wusste er es, er würde hinuntergehen in die Küche, oder in die Bibliothek und würde sich entschuldigen. Dann würde er Sebastian um ein Gespräch bitten und ihm alles beichten. Und dann würde er sehen, wie der vermeintlich sadistische Teufel reagierte. Sei es mit Spott oder mit Wut, Ciel war überzeugt, dass er es ertragen könnte. Einfach weil er das Richtige getan hatte.

Entschlossen drehte er sich um und suchte sich in der Dunkelheit den Weg zur Tür. Das Feuer war vollkommen erloschen und nicht einmal das sanfte Glimmen der Kohlen erleuchtete noch die Finsternis. Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür ließ den jungen Adeligen im Schritt verharren. Als keine Antwort kam, schwang sie lautlos auf, doch Ciel konnte nicht erkennen wer gekommen war. Das kurz darauf aufglimmende Leuchten zweier roter Augen nahm er jedoch mit einem erleichterten Seufzen wahr. Sebastian. Auch wenn dieser eigentlich nicht dort sein durfte, freute sein Herr sich über die Anwesenheit des Dämonen.

"Junger Herr? Seid ihr noch wach?", fragte der Butler und hatte seine Stimme auf ein Minimum reduziert um besagten Herren nicht zu wecken. "Ja, Sebastian. Komm rein, kannst du etwas Licht machen?"  
Wenige leise Schritte, ein Rascheln und ein Wort in einer anderen, fremden Sprache, dann züngelte eine kleine Flamme am restlichen Holz im Kamin empor und erhellte das blasse Gesicht des Teufels. Verlieh ihm damit ein noch geheimnisvolleres Aussehen.

Das Feuer wuchs, als Sebastian neues Holz aus dem nebenstehenden Korb nachlegte und verbreitete eine angenehme Wärme. Der Schwarzhaarige richtete sich auf und bat seinen Herren dann näher zu kommen und sich zu wärmen. Ciel bemerkte erst jetzt, dass es doch recht kühl im Zimmer geworden war.  
"Ich weiß, ich sollte nicht hier sein, aber ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, dass ihr auskühlen könntet, wenn ihr vor dem Kamin eingeschlafen wärt und das Feuer verloschen . Meine aufrichtigste Entschuldigung." Damit verbeugte sich der Butler und vermied es seinem Herren in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Ist schon in Ordnung, ich war gerade auf dem Weg zu dir. Ich sollte mich entschuldigen. Ich weiß, dass du deinen Kommentar nicht böse gemeint hast, aber ich war verletzt und in dem Moment so wütend, dass ich dich ungerecht behandelt habe. Es tut mir Leid."  
Überrascht ob dieser Offenheit hob der Dämon den Kopf und Ciel konnte eine leise Freude in den roten Irden erahnen. Er war ihm also wirklich nicht egal, der Gedanke ließ das Herz des Adeligen einen Satz machen.

"Komm her, setz dich bitte.", forderte der Sechzehnjährige seinen Vertragspartner auf, ließ sich selbst auf das schmale Sofa sinken und klopfte mit der Hand neben sich auf den Stoff. Der Aufforderung nachkommend setzte der Bedienstete sich neben seinen Herren und lauschte ihm, als dieser begann, seine Gedanken und Gefühle vor ihm auszubreiten. Die Verwunderung war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, als der Jüngere endete, doch konnte eben dieser auch andere Regungen in den leuchtenden Augen des Anderen ausmachen. Freude, Glück vielleicht und noch etwas anderes. Etwas tiefes.  
"Kurz gesagt, ich liebe dich. Das ist mir klar geworden.", sagte der Dunkelhaarige ernst und war überrascht, als der Ältere ihn statt zu lachen in die Arme schloss.

"Junger Herr - nein, Ciel. Ich freue mich über deine Gefühle, allerdings kann ich nicht direkt sagen, dass es Liebe ist, was ich fühle. Ich bin ein Teufel, ein Wesen der tiefsten Hölle. Ich habe bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nie aufrichtige Liebe erfahren und weiß nicht, was man dabei fühlt. Aber ich fühle mich momentan glücklich. Ich wollte dich nie verletzen und es tat mir Leid, wann immer ich es tat." Er glitt langsam vom Sofa und kniete sich vor seinen jungen Herren. "Würdet ihr mir die Ehre erweisen mir zu zeigen, was es bedeutet zu lieben und geliebt zu werden?" Erwartungsvoll sah der Schwarzhaarige hinauf in das vor Scham sanft gerötete Gesicht des schmalen Jungen, der ihn liebte. "Ja, ich werde tun, was ich kann.", war die glückliche Antwort, bevor dieser sich nach vorne in die wartenden Arme seines Butlers und Freundes, seines Geliebten fallen ließ, welche ihn schützend und warm umschlossen. Sebastian trug ihn zum Bett, setzte ihn darauf und beugte sich dicht über ihn.

Und als sich ihre Lippen berührten wusste Ciel, dass er glücklich werden würde. Gemeinsam würden Sebastian und er alles schaffen können, was sie sich vornahmen. Denn in dem Kuss steckte so viel Liebe, die nur darauf wartete entdeckt und ausgelebt zu werden. Von beiden Seiten.


End file.
